


Misery's Smile

by rockyroad69



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyroad69/pseuds/rockyroad69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The domains have finally caught up to Akhlys, and she seeks comfort by trying for a child. When she succeeds, how does this affect the events? Will the child bring only misery, or will the child bring comfort and a smile? Pertemis. AU. Powerful Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Deep in the plane of Chaos, a loud cry was heard as Zeus finally hurled the Lord of the Titans from his throne with a huge explosion. It was so powerful, it shook the earth. Sensing victory, the forces of Olympus, with renewed vigor, stormed Mount Othrys as they looked to obtain victory against the Lords that enslaved and tormented them throughout the 'Golden Age'. Zeus, finally smiting the last Deity, shouted in triumph as he shot a powerful lightning bolt to the sky signifying victory for the Olympians. Little did he know, as the army started to count their losses, a great being awakened deep beneath the pit.

Misery had never been so powerful, as Akhlys suddenly awoke from the sudden rise of power that she felt building within her domain of Misery. She was, in a manner of speaking, shocked. Even during the tyrannical reign of the Titans, her domain had never felt this potent. Rousing from her slumber, she could only conclude that something must have happened in her father's little creation. She sighed, while debating whether to leave the pit and check on the cause of the sudden shift of power. Besides, she had awoken fully, and would probably stay awakened for the next 5-10 millennia, so she was'nt in a rush. Heaving a deep breath and transforming to her true form, she manifested a portal and entered the world above.

LINE BREAK

Akhlys could only walk with a sad look as she felt and basked in the despair around her. The Titans might have lost, but it seemed that the opposing side, their children, had suffered great losses, and were still grieving over lost, loved ones. She could feel her power grow and replenish as she consumed the feelings of despair, the deep poison of revenge ingrained deep in their hearts. While Akhlys had neither love nor desire for hope or happiness, it didn't mean she did not envy it. She envied the fact that while the upstart daughters of Ananke cursed her with Misery, unable to feel true happiness while normal beings could learn happiness and teach their children happiness. She envied the fact that the weaker children could move on and hold on to hope while they lived their lives, while she was cursed to live in misery and poison for eternity.

That was when she felt something she never expected. It was hope, buried deep beneath this abyss of misery. She couldn't resist as she tracked it to its source, wondering how even in such a dark state, hope could still exist. She could only shake her head as she remembered how stubborn living beings up here were, and is. They just couldn't let go of hope. They wouldn't give up hope. She let out a wry smile, knowing that the dark state of the world itself would consume that little speck of hope that still existed.

However, curiosity got the better of the great goddess, as she followed the presence, only to hear the sound of a baby crying, while his mother cooed at him, comforting the baby. Probing her thoughts, Akhlys could only smile sadly as she looked at the widow who was getting through her grief by spending time with her child. Jealousy started to fill her heart as she observed how 'easily' the woman moved on from her lover's death, while Akhlys, the Goddess of Misery, one of the most powerful Protogenoi couldn't even get past the misery of others.

Akhlys could only curse the daughters of Ananke for dooming her to this fate. While the Goddess was powerful enough to destroy them, Chaos had decreed that they are not to be touched, unless they disobey his orders to give Man free-will. Her power bubbled as her anger began to grow. Then, it hit her. Her increased power would grant her what she wished. Oh yes it would… All she needed was some advice from Nyx. Now, if she remembered where her elusive sister was…

LINE BREAK

"NYX!" Akhlys called out as she flared her power.

The mansion of Night was, well, near impossible to find. Akhlys wouldn't admit it, but she found it only by sheer luck. It was, well, just ahead of where she was, as if Fate had a hand in leading the Misery Goddess there. However, she immediately threw that idea away, knowing that Nyx would never allow herself to be controlled by those upstarts. Although, Ananke herself was a different story together… Akhlys shook her head. Ananke hadn't awakened, ever since the Titans first ruled Chaos's plane. She was still deep in her thoughts when Nyx opened the gates.

"What is it, sister? Weren't you still asleep?" Nyx opened the gates lethargically, although her eyes betrayed her happiness.

Akhlys held her chin high. "I need your advice in-"

She paused, her cheeks turning silver. She took a deep breath and looked Nyx in the eye. "Making a child."

Nyx could only gape at how sudden this offer was, but relented, seeing the hidden desperation in her sister's eyes. Nyx sighed. She knew the domains would someday catch up to her sister. Understanding Akhlys' intentions, Nyx gave a solemn nod.

"Sister, before we do this, you must gain permission from Father to conceive a child, as decreed when he brought us, the first-born, into this plane," Nyx said, gaining a nod from Akhlys.

"And you need a massive amount of power to make this work. There is another way, which is to consort with another deity, but knowing you, sister…" Nyx trailed off, as Akhlys chuckled.

"This can be done, but you must first gain permission from Father to conceive," Nyx said seriously, as Akhlys sighed, knowing that it would be a hard conversation.

LINE BREAK

Deep in the Void, below even Tartarus, Akhlys could only look nervously as Chaos studied her with an extremely calculated look.

"Akhlys, why do you want a child? Surely you know, of the consequences?" Chaos asked sternly, as Akhlys flinched.

"I want to defy Fate for once, Father. I'm sick of misery. I want to be happy for once, Lord Chaos. And I want to show Ananke's spawn the depth of their arrogance," Akhlys said bitterly, as Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"That is selfish, Daughter. Haven't you thought about how the balance of power may be thrown into chaos once that child is born? Haven't you thought about the way you are conceiving the child, using the powers of Misery? Haven't you thought of the consequences of unleashing Misery upon my plane, Akhlys?" Chaos asked, narrowing his deep black eyes.

"I… Haven't, my lord…" Akhlys said miserably, as Chaos' eyes softened for a split second.

Chaos pitied her daughter, knowing her plight, her loneliness and depression. He was split on his final decision, as Akhlys, more than anything else, was extremely powerful, even for a child of his. Akhlys having a child would indeed be potent, and would impact the balance of power between the great deities. However, he looked at Akhlys' defeated expression, and he sighed.

"Very well… However, you will only be allowed to use 70% of your power for this child so as to not awaken the others, and to keep balance. Such is my will," Chaos said with finality, as Akhlys bowed.

"Wait, daughter… I must give you a gift for conceiving a great child, no? I will allow you to defy the daughters of Ananke once. Too long have they defied me without consequence. Now go, daughter," Chaos said with a hint of amusement, as Akhlys' eyes widened.

For the first time in many millennia, Akhlys smiled in triumph.

LINE BREAK (Timeskip)

It was millennia since then. Now, while your normal birth usually takes about nine months, for the Primordials, it was different. Even if they consorted with a lesser being, it would still take close to a century for the child to be born. A reason for this is because simply put, birthing a Primordial Child using the method Akhlys was doing would take a massive amount of power. The power she used would take time to compress and condense to pass onto the child safely, and with the sheer amount of power Akhlys had after she was empowered by misery after the great war, it would undoubtedly had taken time. Nyx, although she wished to shorten the time, knowing that pregnancy would severely weaken the goddess, couldn't as the slightest misstep, or the slightest drastic increase of power would instantly destroy the child.

However, the wait would finally be over. Besides, it _needed_ to be over. Pregnancies would severely weaken a goddess, even one as powerful as Akhlys. She had no desire to wait for her enemies to find out. While she was protected by Nyx, it would only take one chance for her luck to run out. Akhlys could only tiredly smile as she rubbed her swollen belly, only to suddenly fall over as she felt it.

"NYX!" Akhlys screamed, as she went into labor.

"On it, Sister," Nyx shouted, as she stabilized Akhlys and carried her to the bed.

Then, Nyx concentrated her power around Akhlys' womb, and with great care, coaxed the baby out from her womb. She knew she had to concentrate fully here, as birthing from a Primordial with the method Akhlys used was again, a very delicate process. Nyx flinched as she remembered numerous children of hers that faded even before they even left her womb. However, she was confident this time that the child would survive, after sensing the child's power. The child would survive this. She was sure of it. She hoped so.

Then a last scream of pain from Akhlys sounded as Nyx pumped more power, and a powerful glow of grey aura filled the room. Nyx recognized this stage as the final stage, and recognized this to be the most dangerous. Now it depended on whether she could keep her power just under control as she coaxed the baby out. Too little, and the child wouldn't budge. Too much, and the child would be instantly killed.

Sweat beaded the Night Goddess' forehead as she started the process. She felt herself growing shorter of power as the process continued. Awe filled her mind. Just how potentially powerful was this child? However, she refused to let it distract her as she continued, pumping even more power, knowing that if her appraisal about the child's power was true, she could gamble a little. Besides, she needed to, as Akhlys was growing weaker by the second, and if Nyx dallied any longer, Akhlys would not have the strength to birth the child, and protect him/her from Nyx's volatile powers, killing it. Nyx sighed. If only, Akhlys chose a consort, this would have been much easier…

Then, a miracle happened. Just as Nyx was about to take an even harder risk, a cry sounded. Akhlys could only use the last of her strength to look up as she heard the most beautiful sound. A healthy baby, with jet black hair and yellow eyes returned the look as Nyx smiled at the tears forming on her sister's eyes.

"I-I can't… He's beautiful… Thank you, sister… Oh, he's so beautiful, so beautiful," Akhlys said, as she hugged her baby tightly.

Nyx could only smile as she looked at the genuine teary smile that formed on Akhlys' face.

"And the name, sister? What shall you name this child?" Nyx asked, drawing a thoughtful look from Akhlys.

Then, the look became determined as she came into her decision, as she thought about exactly how her child was born.

"Perseus, his name will be Perseus, my little destroyer," Akhlys said with a determined look, as Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"A powerful name indeed, but why?" Nyx asked.

"Because he will have a great fate bestowed upon him by those upstarts, and I am fully confident that he will utterly and completely destroy it to forge his own path," Akhlys said seriously, as Nyx smiled.

"Indeed… But now what?"

"We keep him here in the Mansion until he reaches childhood, after which we will release him into Chaos' plane where I hope he will find his own path and gain his own wisdom and strength that way. I will not allow my child to be weak and ignorant," Akhlys said as Nyx nodded, knowing that the world of the immortals was a treacherous world, especially for powerful children such as Perseus.

"While I understand the wisdom of your suggestion, sister, I'm sure you must know about the new age of the Gods that has already begun. Their arrogant lord, Zeus, is jealous of others with power, and he will surely try to destroy Perseus," Nyx asked curiously, wondering what her intelligent sister had in mind.

Akhlys stroked Perseus' black hair as she spoke, "Let that insufferable son of Kronos try. I will destroy him and his little Olympus without a second thought. I have called in a favor from one of my old acquaintances, the one that little goddess, what was her name? Ah, Hera, yes. The one that Hera banished," Akhlys said.

"Leto? And how exactly are you going to bring Perseus all the way there, so layered under the Gods' watch?" Nyx asked skeptically, as Akhlys drew a thoughtful look.

"I will use the Death Mist," Akhlys said, as Nyx's eyes widened.

"AKHLYS! Perseus is just a baby, not a fully awakened immortal, not even a DEMIGOD! He won't survive!" Nyx said loudly.

"It is the only way, Nyx, and if he is my child, I have full confidence he will have the strength to resist its potency," Akhlys said confidently, earning a resigned look from Nyx.

"For your sake, I hope you are right," Nyx sighed, as Akhlys cooed at Perseus.

LINE BREAK (Finally, Perseus's POV!)

Perseus was running. He didn't understand why this happened. It was like the darkness was lifted off him, and suddenly he saw all those monsters running after him. Panting, he could only hide behind a tree as he tried to find a way to avoid the monsters. Then, a cold, dark female voice sounded in his mind as he grew more desperate.

' _Use the darkness that was gifted to you, Perseus,'_

Then, a claw struck through the tree, narrowly missing Perseus, as he took off and ran, all the while shouting, "Not HELPING!"

Perseus swore he could hear an exasperated sigh as he continued running. Then he felt it. The presence was guiding him, coaxing him to different directions, as if to lead him somewhere.

' _Follow it, Perseus… Follow it… Trust me.'_

The poor godling was already desperate and tired, so he didn't really have a choice other than to just trust the voice. However, he was tiring, and the monsters were catching up, eager for his blood. It had been a long time since they smelled game like him. Desperate, Perseus decided to heed the voice's advice to uh, 'use the darkness'.

' _Yes, just like that Perseus. Feel it, let it embrace you, let it condense into mist, put fear into that scum!'_

Perseus only followed the voice, as his yellow eyes started to glow, and grey aura surrounded him as he for the first time, summoned the Death Mist. His body transformed into that of a corpse as the Death Mist embraced him, and poisoned the monsters, which were all writhing in pain and groveling strangely as the poison consumed them and sent them deep into Tartarus.

Percy was still in a state of shock while he sped through the forest, still covered by the Death Mist. He knew he was a godling (he bled ichor), but he didn't expect _that_.

' _Hmm, very well… Now follow it, follow my power, Perseus. Do not go astray, and never on any account, dissipate the Mist.'_

Perseus didn't argue, as the voice had already saved his life once. Following the directions that the presence was giving him, Percy then arrived at a lake, and across it was an island. A boat lay on the shore.

Rowing it, Percy wondered what would await him on that island. As he landed on it, the presence gave what felt like a mild acknowledgement, and the 'directions' stopped. He walked through into the forest, admiring the beauty of it, before a quivering arrow was pointed to his face.

"W-who are y-you? Mother says there are never any visitors here!" A blonde boy shouted with a hint of a stutter, while a red haired girl stood behind him.

Perseus was, well, shocked. The only thing he knew about himself was the fact that his name was Perseus, and he was a godling. His memory was still foggy from before he went into this world.

"…Apollo! Stay your bow! This child will stay with us. Artemis, lead him in," A beautiful red haired, older woman exclaimed as she walked up towards Percy.

'But Mother! Auntie Hestia said-"the girl said.

"Don't worry, Artemis. This one can be trusted," Leto said kindly, as she studied the boy's deep yellow eyes.

It was just a decade ago when Akhlys asked her of this request, and Leto would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised. Akhlys had nearly begged her to take care of Perseus, to raise the boy. It was something she would never expect from one of the most cold-hearted and ruthless of goddesses. However, she did not question the great goddess.

Bringing Perseus in, she felt a powerful suppressor seal on him holding back his power, which alarmed her. The boy was powerful; there was no doubt about that, considering he entered the island using his own Death Mist. His glowing yellow eyes were also a definitive sign. Sighing, she brought Perseus inside the cottage, where she would introduce him to the two spit fires she gave birth to, and try her best to gauge his power such that she can mask it appropriately should the seal fail. Then, she eyed her daughter talking to the boy, and couldn't help but smirk at the boy's wildly moving yellow eyes.

LINE BREAK

"Did you feel that, brother?" The king of The Gods, Zeus asked.

"Yes, the Death Mist has been summoned somewhere in this world, as reported by Melinoe," Hades said darkly, as Zeus tickled his chin.

"Is it Akhlys? Only she can summon it," Hera asked curiously, as Hades responded.

"No… Her powers would have darkened the world immediately if it was her. Perhaps something else has found a way to manipulate the Death Mist."

"What if she has a child? Surely her child would inherit the use of the Death Mist?" Poseidon asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Zeus.

Zeus was thinking of all the possible scenarios, but if what Poseidon said was true… The child might be an asset to Olympus, or a dangerous threat. And if there was something Zeus didn't like, it was unknown factors like this. A child of Akhlys would indeed be a potent force. This was too big of a chance to pass by, especially if the child could be turned into Olympus' weapon. However, Zeus also feared the wrath of Akhlys if he wronged the child. He came to a decision.

"Send out our best men, and immortals. Find this child and bring him before me. If you find him and he refuses, kill him," Zeus said with a commanding voice, as his daughter, Athena, nodded solemnly and left the meeting, and walked through the night as she passed the order.

Instantly, the throne room erupted as the other siblings recognized Zeus' intentions.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD, ZEUS?" Hestia shouted, shocking everybody in the room, as Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Sister, sit down. We must have this child on our side. Surely it is fate he came into this world as we consolidate our power after our victory! We will put his powers to good use, and if he is a threat, we end it before it grows. This is necessary, sister! Think about it. It is either we end a future great threat, or we gain an extremely powerful weapon!" Zeus exclaimed, as Hestia shook her head.

"Have you forgotten what happened with Hypnos and his mother, Nyx? WHAT IF AKHLYS DOES THE SAME, ZEUS?! The Goddess of Misery is not to be trifled with, Zeus!" Hestia retorted angrily, as Zeus scoffed.

"Like that cold Goddess will lift a finger, when I have her child as leverage," Zeus smirked, as Hades raised a palm to cover his face.

"You do realize, if what we felt tells us of the child's strength, we are not dealing with an upstart demigod, or a minor god? We are dealing with a pure-blooded child of Akhlys," Hades reasoned, trying to persuade his little brother to see sense.

"And if what Thanatos says is true, Akhlys will show no mercy, if we try anything. Neither will the child," Hades added, as Zeus started to grow a headache.

Then, the night seemed to darken, as something, or someone, suddenly materialized in the throne room. The Gods could only gape as they witnessed the presence condense into the middle of the room. Standing there was Eris, daughter of Nyx, and acting as a messenger.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COME HERE?! THIS IS A PRIVATE MEETING-" Zeus shouted, before being cut off.

"I have orders to bring you this message, Zeus, from my mother Nyx, who has listened to your – and I quote – 'incessant babbling' – in this dark night. She has issued you a warning directly from my lady Akhlys, Goddess of Misery, Lady of the Death Mist, and Mistress of Poison," Eris added, before pausing to make sure she had the full attention of the Council.

The silence could be cut with a knife, as Akhlys' name darkened the room.

"Touch a hair on my son with your filthy hands, or your little plans and scheming, and I will destroy you and all you hold dear. I will start with your sons, then your brothers, then your sisters as you watch what you built burn. I will have you watch as your 'New Age' breaks down, and your legacy obliterated," Eris said solemnly, without a hint of emotion.

Zeus bit his lip as Eris took her leave. While he hated it, he knew he had to swallow his pride for once and call off the order. However, he would bide his time. He would not let this insult pass. He would make that arrogant Goddess pay for her insolence to imply that Olympus was at her mercy.

"Call off the order, for now," Zeus finally growled, as Hestia eyed him from her throne.

"I hope you are not thinking of something foolish, brother," Hestia said with a soft voice, before flashing away.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Silences

Leto continued to gape as she probed Perseus' power. It was so immense that if Perseus let loose, the Death Mist would be the least of her worries. The dark power that lay within him so dense that it closely felt like a sentient being. She had no doubt that Perseus, should he survive into adulthood, would become a potent force. However, therein laid her first challenge, which was to let Perseus survive to adulthood. It was then a cold presence materialized, while all the shadows darkened. The flowers seemed to wilt, as rain fell. A translucent image of a beautiful, yellow eyed woman formed as Leto's eyes widened, recognizing her. The woman looked at Leto with her piercing yellow eyes, as she softened.

"It's been a long time, Leto," Akhlys said, as Leto inclined her head.

"My Lady, what brings you here?" Leto asked.

"To check on my only child, of course. And to inform you of things that you must know, for his sake," Akhlys' eyes gleamed, seemingly reflecting the beautiful moonlight that shone across the island.

"Is it about his dormant power?" Leto could swear she saw a small smirk adorning the powerful goddess' features, before it reverted back to the emotionless expression.

"Among others. Now, we must speak quickly, for we do not have much time. The Death Mist can only do so much to cover my presence, even if it is but an image," Akhlys said, as Leto nodded understandingly.

"About Perseus' powers, there is something that I must tell you. Perseus is neither a child born from a mortal, nor a child born from a lesser consort. He is a pure-blooded child of mine," Akhlys said, earning a gasp from Leto.

"But that means-" Leto said, as Akhlys nodded.

"This boy will be powerful. I suspect monsters are starting to fear him. And with his instinctive control of the Death Mist, he will be indeed potent. However, as we all know, the Gods will be jealous, and will try to dictate his fate. We must not allow that," Akhlys said resolutely, as Leto gave a sceptical look.

"With all due respect my Lady,  _just how_  do I do that? I am not as powerful as the Gods, and I am not Lady Nyx, who can mask any presence with her dark powers," Leto said, earning a smirk from Akhlys.

"Have you not felt Perseus' own dark powers? I suspect, until his youth, his presence will be masked, and until then, we will have the time to brief and train him to use it to his advantage. Secrecy and discretion is key here, Leto. I would rather not make a personal appearance to, ah,  _remind_ the Gods their place among immortals, for that would cause unnecessary strife, and would unbalance the world," Akhlys' yellow eyes gleamed.

"I understand, My Lady. Anything else?" Leto asked.

"Nothing else Leto. Do not displease me. And if you should betray me or my son, I  _will_  come  _personally_  to deal with you," Akhlys warned menacingly.

"You'll never have to, My Lady," Leto reassured, as the image started to fade.

"Oh Leto, I almost forgot," Akhlys said, before her image touched Leto,

Immense pain filled Leto, as she screamed. Akhlys' face remained emotionless as she continued to press her index finger pressed on Leto's forehead. Leto's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pain increased to nearly unbearable levels. When it finally stopped, Leto fell to her knees, panting. She was about to ask the reason why Akhlys subjected her to such pain, but couldn't find the words.

"As owner of the Death Mist, I give you permission to access it to protect my son. Use it well," Akhlys said emotionlessly, before fading.

* * *

Perseus was confused. The twins had tried to kill him, and they were now, well, friendly. Well, at least they tried to be. Artemis and Apollo kept whispering behind his back, not to mention when he'd ask a simple question, Artemis would let out a squeak, while Apollo would release a timid gasp, before stammering their answer. Not to mention they weren't too subtle either. When Perseus would look back towards them, Apollo would immediately shove his sister behind him, with one hand on the golden bow.

"Calm down, Apollo. I'm not here to kill, or maim, or torture anyone," Perseus sighed, earning another squeak from the twins, which made him laugh.

Then, Artemis' face started to go red as she looked at the older godling who was still laughing. Her 'legendary temper' (as Apollo calls it) started to act up as she walked up to the yellow eyed godling and socked him in the mouth.

"S-SHUT UP!" Artemis shouted, as Perseus gave a cold look and drew an arm back.

Apollo went to stop him, but Perseus did not relent. He swung his arm, only to stop at the last moment, as Artemis gave that squeak. Then, Perseus left, all the while laughing, as Artemis' ears became golden. Humiliated, she chased him. Apollo did not know what to think. While his brotherly instincts told him to protect Artemis, he couldn't help but want to laugh at his sister's vulnerable moment.

"Squeaky Arty~~" Perseus sang, as Artemis screamed her displeasure.

"Eh, Artemis, wait up!" Apollo shouted as his sister ran to chase the laughing godling.

* * *

Perseus panted as he hid behind a tree. Artemis was  _fast._  Way faster than those nasty monsters. And she looked ready to kill. Perseus started to regret riling up the girl like that, but he couldn't help it. It was like an inner voice that told him to continue to tease her, to continue to rile her up. Although he had to admit, she could pack a punch.

Suddenly, the tree broke through as Artemis let loose a cry of triumph, before pinning down Perseus, earning a small whimper from the godling. It was then Perseus truly observed Artemis, and found himself mesmerized by her red hair. Perseus could only open his mouth as he touched her hair, earning a look from Artemis.

"W-what are you doing?!" Artemis asked loudly, as Perseus' yellow eyes glazed over.

"You have beautiful hair…" Perseus started to trail off, before he caught himself.

"Uh, I mean, you suck! Absolutely suck, Squeaky Arty!" Perseus started to shout, as Artemis sported a golden blush.

"SHUT UP!" Artemis screamed, before Apollo pulled the angry redhead from Perseus.

Apollo was, well, dumbfounded. He never saw his sister like that, even when their mother complimented her. He thought nothing of it, though, as it was approaching nightfall. Leto had warned the Twins against leaving the house at nightfall, owing to the fact that monsters liked to 'Rip godlings to shreds at nightfall'. Perseus couldn't suppress a chuckle when he heard that, earning a small glare from Artemis, who had a torrent of thoughts going through her head.

' _He really thinks my hair is beautiful?'_

"Why are you blushing, sister?" Apollo asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Perseus.

Artemis couldn't help but turn her head, not daring to look at Perseus for some reason, before she mouthed a subdued 'Nothing'. Perseus could only give a grin, as the trio walked back to the cottage, all wondering this particular question.

' _What's for dinner?'_

* * *

Leto was smirking. At least, she was smiling at the trio as they dragged themselves home. Ladling out the food, she couldn't help but notice that Perseus and Artemis refused to make eye contact with each other. Shaking her head, she looked as Apollo also dragged himself in, muttering about 'troublesome sisters' before collapsing on the chair.

The food was finished quickly, and Perseus went straight to bed, but not before thanking Leto for her hospitality.

Out of the blue, Artemis blurted, "Perseus likes my hair."

It was then Apollo did a spit take, and started to laugh, remembering that particular moment. Curious, Leto could only ask about it, wondering what could happen to her daughter to make her react like that to a simple remark.

"Um, nothing! F-forget about it, M-Mother," Artemis stuttered, earning an amused chuckle from Leto.

' _Ah, young love…_ ' Leto pondered aloud, as Artemis choked.

"I-I'm going t-to b-bed! Apollo! Let's go!" Artemis shouted, before pulling Apollo along towards their shared room.

Just then, Perseus suddenly appeared, grumbling about 'noisy twins' who 'disturbed his beauty sleep'. Leto could only sigh as Perseus sported a silly grin, before suddenly muttering with a sad tone, "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

That night, Percy had a dream. It was a stormy landscape, and he could feel the dark atmosphere, while he felt himself being moved through thick mist. Frantic female voices could be heard while a sharp pain suddenly entered his heart. The dark mist shrivelled his skin, while his vision blurred. In the darkness, he could make out female voices arguing, as he tried to reach out for dear life.

' _SAVE HIM, NYX! PLEASE!'_

_'_ _I cannot… I told you not to be hasty. I warned you not to be impatient. Now he is dying because of your rashness to place him into the world too early!'_

_'_ _Perseus, don't fade… Please...'_

_'_ _SISTER! I need your power right now, or he WILL FADE!'_

The pain increased, while Perseus started to scream, and the voices became even more frantic. Eventually, he felt his heart burning away, while the distinct sound of sobbing could be heard. It was then he woke up with a start.

Sweat beaded his head as Perseus tried to make out what his dream meant. Could it have been his memories? After all, he did remember being dropped into this world covered by the black mist, before being chased by those monsters. But other than that…

Suddenly, Perseus felt excruciating pain in his head as he tried to remember. His screams was heard by Leto, who frantically rushed to the godling, and used her godly power to ease her wards' pain. It was then she discovered the slight tinge of mist on Perseus, before the screaming stopped, and Perseus started to sob.

It was then, the whole island began to rain, and sadness crept into Leto's heart. She could only stand there amazed as Perseus drew her into a desperate embrace, before sobbing, "It was s-so painful, I d-don't know why. All I did w-was try to r-remember."

Leto hushed the young godling, all the while observing the effects his sadness had on the island. A heavy downpour could be seen outside, as if the island was weeping for Perseus' plight.

It was then Leto said, "It's alright… None can harm you while you are on this island… You are protected."

Suddenly, Perseus did a 180, and broke into a bright smile, before blurting, "Okay mother!"

Leto sighed. She never could get used to the godling's sudden mood swings. The rain seemed to be stopping, as a ray of sunlight shined onto the cottage, as Perseus ran up the house, looking for the twins. Then, Leto realized something. She could only open her eyes in shock as she realized what Perseus accidentally called her.

" _Mother"_

Deep in Tartarus, a yellow eyed goddess could be seen sobbing in regret, as she remembered the disaster that happened when she brought Perseus to Chaos' plane.

* * *

Artemis was livid. Her day didn't start out well, after having a miserable dream like she did. Then, she had to be the end of a  _small prank_  from that insufferable godling that woke her up. Worse still, she could only remember the smirking face of her brother as she shivered from the freezing cold water that woke her up from, well, a miserable sleep.

"PERSEUS!" Artemis angrily shouted, earning a laugh from the Primordial godling (Not that she knew yet).

"Squeaky Arty? Good morning," Perseus said with a smirk, as Artemis' eyebrow twitched.

Sensing danger, Apollo suddenly came in and said, "Let's go hunt!"

At this, Artemis perked up. Hunting was always the twins' passion, and the fact that, it was a common tool used by Apollo to distract her from her angry fits. Apollo then nodded to Perseus, who got the message.

From afar, Leto could only smile at how the twins and Perseus were bonding together, knowing that it made her job of protecting the godling infinitely easier.

* * *

Perseus groaned as he fell. This monster was harder than the usual ones. It's golden fur glistened in the sunlight, while it leaped for the trio, who were by now, pinned down by the cliff side. While Apollo and Perseus held it off, it was Artemis who would find a way to escape. However, the monster seemed to have expected it, and leaped towards Artemis, who was isolated as she tried to find a way out.

Perseus and Apollo could only look in horror as the monster caught Artemis, who tried to evade its blow, and managed to leave three deep gashes across her stomach. Ichor poured out, as Perseus came out of his shock, and Apollo's eyes deepened in anger.

"ARTEMIS!" Apollo screamed, before charging the monster.

It was then Perseus, who was eyeing the wounded Artemis, got back to his wits, and held Apollo, who looked at him with a murderous look. Perseus returned the look with his piercing yellow eyes, as he tried to make Apollo understand that this was no time for such foolishness. He had no intention of leaving Artemis to bleed to let Apollo sat his thirst for revenge.

"Apollo, get help! I'll hold him off," Perseus shouted, as Apollo looked at him angrily,

While Apollo wanted to stay and watch the monster destroyed, he knew he had to help his sister, who was unconscious.

"You better kill that monster, Perseus… For what it did to my sister," Apollo whispered dangerously, before retreating with Artemis on his shoulder.

"Now, kitty cat… I'll kill you," Perseus growled, as he unwittingly flared a large amount of dark power, which unnerved the giant monster.

Rain started to pour, as thunder sounded. Perseus frowned. There was never any thunder on this island. He was driven out of his thoughts though, when the monster leaped at him. Perseus, who saw it all the way, calmly sidestepped the monster, before instinctively slashing at an angle, which, as usual, just bounced off the golden fur.

"I need to get past that armor…" Perseus muttered, as he gripped his sword tighter.

Suddenly, a cold presence made itself known as it nestled in Perseus' mind.

' _Call upon your dark power, Perseus. Use that power to meld with your weapon, and cut down that beast!'_

Perseus never really knew who that was, but he paid no heed. The cold voice had saved his life more than a couple of times. Calling upon his power, he focused on its darkness as he flared it and melded it with his blade. His yellow eyes gleamed as he glared at the monster who hurt Artemis.

The whole island darkened, as the storm deepened. The young godling could only charge at the now cowering monster who had its paws over its head. Perseus then swung his sword in a deadly arc, as he cut through the monster with a powerful slash. It was then, his sword suddenly shattered. He could only look in abject horror, as when the now green shards touched the ground, an air of death could suddenly be felt across the ground. Everything in a range of twelve metres wilted, and Perseus could hear some animals suddenly gasp and die on the spot.

Touching the floor, and smelling the air, Perseus could only mutter, "Poison."

Perseus then left the area, and in his fatigue, never noticed the foul presence that watched him from afar.

* * *

Perseus, as he returned to the cottage, couldn't hide his relief when he saw his friend rouse after being gored by the monster. A fur cloak lay folded in his hands as he greeted his 'little huntress', which was a nickname used by Leto, before being adopted by Perseus himself.

"Here you go, little huntress. For better protection," Perseus teased, as Artemis' eyebrow twitched.

"I don't need better protection! And don't call me little huntress! Only Mother can call me that," Artemis said indignantly, earning a small laugh from the godling.

Apollo shook his head fondly as he watched the scene between the two children. At least now, there would be another 'white knight' to save the 'damsel in distress'.

"Oh stop it Apollo. I've saved your life more times than you saved mine," Artemis snickered, as Apollo's face fell.

"Now, now, children," Perseus said sagely, as the twins looked at him with a deadpan.

"But you're a child too," Artemis said, her flaming red hair gleaming in the sunlight

Perseus could only shake his head as he stroked Artemis' beautiful red hair, before saying, "I'm glad you're awake. Don't scare us like that ever again, okay?"

Looking at the two boys' expressions, Artemis could only soften as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

It was then the two boys embraced the bedridden girl, who couldn't help but feel thankful she had two companions like this. Not to mention she nearly melted when she saw Perseus' sad yellow eyes staring at her when she apologized.

Leto, who was watching from afar, could only smile at the children, before frowning. While the island darkening was due to Perseus' powers, there was no doubt about that, she recognized the sound of thunder. She recognized, it was time to have a talk with Akhlys, who instructed, no, more like  _ordered_  Leto to update her should anything happen. It was beyond doubt now that Zeus knew of Perseus.

* * *

Deep in the forests, a monster stirred. Licking her lips, she could only smile sinisterly as she walked past the poisoned field that Perseus left behind. With a gloved hand, she held the green shards, only to drop it as the poison burned through the fabric. She licked her lips again. It was powerful poison. Her gloves were made out of dragon scales, and she knew it would take something extremely potent to penetrate it, let alone burn through it.

This godling intrigued her. Perhaps Zeus wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned that this child may be the child of Akhlys, who was also named Lady of poison. Just then, the lord of the Skies penetrated her mind, before speaking telepathically, causing her to grit her teeth.

' _Do you see the child?'_

_'_ _No, but there is no doubt he is on this island.'_

_'_ _Hm… Very well. Find him, and bring him to me. But do it after the Twins come to Olympus. Right now, he is protected, and I would not put it past him to slay even you.'_

_'_ _That child. Slay me? I think not. You think too highly of him, Zeus.'_

_'_ _He is a child of the Mistress of the Death Mist. Do not invoke her name there. No doubt she has layered protections on the child, and has taken sufficient precautions for his protection. I will not help you should she come personally to, ah, check on her son.'_

_'_ _I see even the King of the Olympians fear something. A first, indeed.'_

The monster sneered, as Zeus then tightened his hold over her mind, causing her to scream in pain.

_'_ _Do not test me, filth. I have only one order for you. Bring the godling to me, or kill it.'_

_'_ _And do not be caught. I have no intention of drawing the Lady of Misery to this world for revenge. That is my order... Echidna.'_

Echidna could only hiss in pain, as her eyes glowed in hatred for the Olympian.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
